sonic funny
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: bueno muchos chistes tontos de sonic xDDDD capaz q lo continue o lo deje ahi nomas ustedes diran
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una estupidez q se me ocurrio cuando estaba aburrida xD por favor no sean duros criticos…

Los personajes de Sonic le pertenecen a SEGA. Los chistes por ahí m salen…

* * *

Sonic funny

* * *

Cream ve a su anciana vecina caminar por la calle:

-ah, pero usted tiene dos pies, señora!

-claro q si, a q viene esa pregunta?

-es q mi mamá m dijo q usted tenia un pie en el otro mundo. n_n

* * *

Como haces para q Knuckles se ria un sabado?

Le cuentas un chiste el viernes XD

* * *

Como hace big para subirse a un arbol?

Planta una semilla y se sienta encima a esperar q crezca el arbol XD

* * *

-Mami, cuesta mucho dinero un pomo de tinta china?

-no cream, eso es muy economico

-o q bueno! Porq se derramo un pomo de tinta china en tu vestido nuevo. n_n

* * *

Tails: sonic, me pico una vibora!!!

Sonic: cobra?

Tails: no, gratis

* * *

Sonic va a una tienda a comprar una tarjeta por el dia de san valentin y le pregunta al vendedor:

-tienes tarjetas q digan para mi unico y verdadero amor?

-si tenemos

-dame 8 por favor

(ja es todo un don juan xD)

* * *

Sonic: tails, no me gusta amy

tails: pues comete solo las papas (noooooo xD SE COMEN A AMY!!!)

* * *

amy le dice a un vendedor de frutas:

-oiga! las manzanas q m vendio el otro dia m han salido todas malas! o

-a mi q me dice! yo las vendo, no las educo

* * *

tails: sonic, como te hiciste novio de amy?

sonic: tu tampoco lo entiendes, verdad? -.-U

* * *

cream: por q lloras amy?

amy: por q sonic no se quiere casar conmigo

cream: por eso lloras? tipos q no se quieran casar contigo los encontraras a montones n.n

* * *

en un funeral shadow q estaba dentro del ataud empieza a gritar:

-sonic, sonic!!! abre, abre q estoy vivo!!!

-calla shadow, vas a saber tu mas q el medico?

* * *

eggman hace parar un autobus (para q necesita uno? o.o), y le dice al chofer:

-oiga, este autobus me lleva al cementerio?

-si se pone delante es posible

* * *

sonic se cae a un rio y empieza a pedir socorro. en eso pasa knux por la orilla y le dice:

-llora sonic, llora

-como q llore, si me estoy ahogando? xo

-por eso, para q te desahogues u.u

* * *

knux: sonic, dile a tails q deje de imitarme

sonic: a ver, tails, deja de hacerte el idiota n_n (q maldito xD)

* * *

llega tails y le dice a amy:

-fijate q sonic se cayó de la azotea del segundo piso de tu casa, pero no le paso nada en las rodillas

-bendito sea dios, pero xq no le paso nada en las rodillas?

-por q cayo de cabeza! n.n

* * *

eggman: tengo hambre, tengo frio, tengo sed...

sonic: oye! tienes todo y todavia te quejas? ¬¬

* * *

amy: sonic, no comas mas pasteles, q vas a reventar

sonic: pues dame otro y apartate ¬¬

* * *

knux: tails, cual es la definicion de amnesia?

tails: q m has preguntado?

* * *

amy: mi amor, hoy dia estamos de aniversario, por q no matamos un pollo? n_n

sonic: q culpa tiene el pollo!!! ò.ó

* * *

shadow: rouge siempre me pide dinero... la semana pasada m pidio 300, ayer 600 y hoy 1000

knux: y q hace con todo ese dinero? o.o

shadow: no c, nunk se lo he dado... u.u

* * *

sonic: eggman se murio de cataratas

tails: le operaron?

sonic: no, lo empuje

* * *

llega sonic con el pie enyesado...

tails: q t paso?

sonic: es q estaba jugando al futbol y me cambiaron la pelota por una de hierro

tails: vaya... como te debe haber dolido!

sonic: esto no es nada, huvieras visto como quedo knux q remato de cabeza (xD pobre knux)

* * *

en un juicio a eggman el fiscal dice:

- miren al acusado, su mirada turbia, su frente estrecha, ese gran bigote, su cabeza calva, su apariencia siniestra...

-pero bueno!!! m van a juzgar por criminal o por feo? òóx

* * *

sonic: muy bien tails, vamos a hablar de sexo

tails: esta bien sonic, que quieres saber? n.n (xD no me creia eso de tails)

* * *

tails: sonic, m encontre una moneda q alguien perdio

sonic: estas seguro de q alguien la perdio? o.o

tails: si, yo mismo vi a la señora buscando y buscando n.n

* * *

tails: sonic, eggman es fosforescente?

sonic: no, xq?

tails: entonces se esta electrocutando n.n

* * *

sonic: shadow, vector me dice mafioso!

shadow: mañana ire a arreglar eso u,u

sonic: ok, pero q parezca un accidente n.n

* * *

tails: amy, por q sonic corre por el prado?

amy: callate y trae mas cartuchos -.ó (o.o OMG!!!)

* * *

sonic iba montado en su tabla deslizadora...

sonic: -mira shadow, sin manos!!!

-shadow, sin pies!!!

-shadow, sin dienteeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!

* * *

sonic: shadow, eggman es mago?

shadow: no, sonic, es cientifico y electricista

sonic: shadow, shadow, eggman es mago?

shadow: esta bien, por q lo dices?

sonic: por q junto 2 cables, echo chispitas y desaparecio!!! (xD jajaja me gustaria ver eso)

* * *

tails: knux cual es la definicion de ignorancia?

knux: pues no c u.u

* * *

sonic: shadow, vinieron a preguntar si aqui vendian un burro!

shadow: y q les dijiste?

sonic: q no estabas n.n

* * *

sonic: shadow, por q huele a muerto? shadow?! shadoow?!! shadoooooooooooooow?!!!!

* * *

bueno hasta ahi la dejamos por ahora dejen reviews xfa n.n cuidense bye


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

hola aqui estoy para continuar, disculpen las faltas de ortografia de antes xb no soy muy buena escribiendo jajaja...

* * *

knux se empieza a despertar de la anestecia:

-doctor, ha sido capaz de conservarme la mano?

-si, se la guarde en un frasco de formol

* * *

sonic: doctor, usted cree que tendran que amputarme el brazo?

doctor: pues mira, por el aspecto que tiene, creo que se le caerá solito

* * *

sonic: shadow, los chaotix me llaman carnicero

shadow: quieres que hable con ellos?

sonic: tranquilo, iré yo y rodaran cabezas

* * *

knux le dice al medico:

-mi problema es que tengo muy mal aliento... doctor... doctor... adonde va, doctor?

* * *

tails: sonic, nadie quiere hablar conmigo, sonic adonde te vas? sonic vuelveeeeeeeee!!!

* * *

cream regresa de la escuela(va a una? o.o):

-mamá, hoy estudiamos la geometria

-a ver dime, que son los ángulos?

-sonángulos son las personas que caminan dormidas n_n

* * *

cream: mamá, las peras son transparentes?

vanilla: no, hija

cream: entonces compré 1 kilo de bombillas n.n

* * *

se enuentran sonic y knuckles:

sonic: a que no adivinas que tengo en la mano n.n

knux: uhmm... un elefante?

sonic con el puño cerrado pone cara de fastidio.

sonic: si, bueno, pero de que color?

* * *

sonic: shadow, ¿sabes tu que es una pregunta indiscreta?

shadow: es algo que no se puede contestar tan facilmente u.u

sonic: entonces el examen estaba lleno de preguntas indiscretas

* * *

Eggman: doctor, el pelo se me está cayendo, ¿me puede dar algo para conservarlo?

Doctor: si, claro, aqui tiene una caja

* * *

Shadow ve a Knuckles sentado a la orilla de una calle, se acerca y le pregunta:

-que haces aqui?

-estoy esperando que pase mi casa, pues, si es verdad que la tierra da vueltas, mi casa no tardará en pasar n_n

* * *

Knux: doctor, como puedo saber si estoy perdiendo la memoria?

Doctor: eso ya se lo dije ayer -.-U

* * *

Sonic estaba sentado en una esquina, llega Shadow y le dice:

-Sonic, has visto a Eggman doblar la esquina?

-no sé, cuando llegue, la esquina ya estaba doblada o.o

* * *

Sonic: oye Tails, los muertos se convierten en polvo?

Tails: si, por que?

Sonic: ah, entonces debajo de la cama hay muchos n.n(que tonto xD)

* * *

Tails: Sonic, rápido, cuanto es 2+3?

Sonic: 4!

Tails: 4?

Sonic: pero bueno... que quieres... velocidad o precisión? ¬¬

* * *

Sonic: mira, Shadow, en esta bolsa tengo unas gaseosas, si adivinas cuantas hay, te puedes quedar con las 6 n.n (tonto! xD)

* * *

Vanilla: hija cómete el arroz, ya sabes lo que le pasa a las niñas que no comen su comida

Cream: si, ya sé. se convierten en supermodelos n.n

* * *

Sonic: oye Shads, todos me dicen que tengo las orejas de mi papá

Shadow: pues, devuelveselas ahora mismo! ¬¬

* * *

Knux: Rouge, veo elefantes azules por todas partes

Rouge: has visto ya a un psicólogo?

Knux: no, solo elefantes azules

* * *

Amy: Sonic, estoy enamorada de ti. que te parece si cuando seamos mayores nos casamos? u///u

Sonic:me parece que no voy a poder. en mi familia nos casamos entre nosotros: mi abuela con mi abuelo, mi mamá con mi papá...

* * *

Eggman armó un escandalo en la cárcel:

-esta prisión es un asco!!! la comida es una porquería: he encontrado una lima dentro del pan!!! ò.óxxx

* * *

Shadow: y tu que harías si te encontraras 1.000.000 de dolares?

Sonic: depende, si el dueño fuese pobre, se los devolvería u.u

* * *

Silver: Blaze! me he roto el brazo en 2 sitios diferentes!

Blaze: pues no vuelvas a ninguno de los 2

* * *

Shadow: camarero, tiene ancas de rana?

Cam: si señor

Shadow: bueno, pues brinque hasta la cocina y tráigame mi filete u.u

* * *

Amy llega a una tienda y le pregunta a la vendedora:

-tiene shampoo?

-para que tipo de cabello quiere?

-de cual tiene?

- para cabello seco, graso, normal, teñido, etc...

-y no tiene para cabello sucio?

* * *

Shadow: a que no sabes que en un pueblo he encontrado mas tontos que aqui

Sonic: no me digas, ¿como sabes que son más tontos que aqui? o.o

Shadow: es que fui y le pregunté a uno: "oye, estarás en tu casa y el me respondió pues no sé, dejame ir a ver" ¿verdad que son tontos?

Sonic: si. si hubiera sido yo, hablo por teléfono a la casa a ver si estoy n.n (xDDD)

* * *

quiero agradecer sus reviews y disculpen mis faltas de ortografia T-T y tambien quiero agradecer a mi invitado especial el Doctor que tuvo mucha participacion, bueno suficiente por hoy nos leemos luego bye ;D


End file.
